


baby it's cold outside

by yunbun



Series: whizzvin fluff :D [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, I WANT CHRISTMAS SHUSH, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Winter, do i care that it's still november for one day? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbun/pseuds/yunbun
Summary: Inside, however, a bottle of mulled wine laid half-full between the two men, who were laughing softly with hands intertwined; You see, the baseball game had been about three weeks ago, and they'd had two dates in quick succession, this being the third. The others had ended with swift, soft kisses, nothing more, nothing less. They hadn't said "I love you," To each other yet. They'd just had pork in a butter-and-honey roasted sauce, with kale and rice on the side, spending the meal dreamily gazing and passing compliments betwixt each other ("Gosh, that coat is charming." "You're hair looks swell, dear.")."Oh god, is that the time?" Whizzer jumped over the sweet jazz record softly crooning through the apartment."What, 8:10?" Marvin checked, watching as Whizzer jumped to reach for his hat, "Whiz, you can stay here,":-:whizzer and marvin debate over a winter's night
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: whizzvin fluff :D [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joisattempting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisattempting/gifts).



> I WANT CHRISTMASSSSS
> 
> me and jo made some hc's about the holidays so i added them in here! :D

Winter was casted upon the city outside Marvin's apartment window. Snow was gently coated over the cobble streets, and couples were huddled together through the blizzards, giggling and skipping along together. The moon was peeking amongst various street lamps adorning the roads and cars, bustling along the roads.

Inside, however, a bottle of mulled wine laid half-full between the two men, who were laughing softly with hands intertwined; You see, the baseball game had been about three weeks ago, and they'd had two dates in quick succession, this being the third. The others had ended with swift, soft kisses, nothing more, nothing less. They hadn't said _"I love you,"_ To each other yet. They'd just had pork in a butter-and-honey roasted sauce, with kale and rice on the side, spending the meal dreamily gazing and passing compliments betwixt each other ("Gosh, that coat is charming." "You're hair looks swell, dear.").

"Oh god, is that the time?" Whizzer jumped over the sweet jazz record softly crooning through the apartment.

"What, 8:10?" Marvin checked, watching as Whizzer jumped to reach for his hat, "Whiz, you can stay here,"

Whizzer stopped.

"No, I- I must go. My aunt will be pacing, my ma will be-" He runs his hand through the damp chestnut locks, checking himself in the mirror, "God, just, well, _questioning_ me to no end!" He huffs a blow of laughter, and it sends Marvin's heart ablaze.

"I'm sure they'll understand," Marvin sighed, pressing against Whizzer, "How about a scotch?"

"My brother, he'll torment me,"

"Whiskey?" He looped his arms around Whizzer's waist.

"Kayla? Oh, she'll laugh," He groans, glancing at Marvin in the mirror as he laid his head atop Whizzer's shoulder and pressed a small, clement kiss to his neck. The sensation caused a warmth no fireplace ever could, a tingle no liquor could provide, and he leans into the embrace with a grin.

"You don't have to leave," He mumbled against Whizzer's skin, silky and soft. He always envied the taller man's skin, how it was so... _perfect._ It was cool to the touch and had a sort of sweetness to it; Marvin would stomp and shout and fight, but all Whizzer had to do was hold him gently after, a simple brush of fingertips, and it fizzled out to Whizzer's touch. His soft skin.

He laughed, a breathless, sigh of a laugh, until he snapped out of his daze quickly, "No, I-" He shuffled out of the embrace.

"After all, what will the neighbours think?"

Marvin picked up the bottle, "They're lesbians, Whizzer, I think they know what _spending a night together is,"_ He chuckled.

Whizzer's stomach swooped and his fingers tingled at what Marvin was suggesting. A night together. Whether that meant just warmly embracing and watching movies, or...

The shorter man wiggles the bottle, "Half a drink more?"

"What about your aunt? She's coming tomorrow morning, isn't she? What will she do if _I'm_ here?"

"Baby, it's _fine-"_ And Marvin doesn't register what he said until it's out, costing the air, coating Whizzer, who swerved around and gave a cautious glance.

"Baby?"

"Don't," He turned around, and Marvin thought he must've done something wrong, until he catches in the mirror that Whizzer is _grinning_ , "Don't say it again,"

"Say what," He smiles cheekily, "Baby?"

_"Marvin!"_

"I'm guessing you haven't checked the news, baby, it's _bad_ out there,"

He turned completely to face Marvin, and he looked... soft. His hair was ruffled and his sleeves were cuffed, and his face was a light shade of carmine.

"I'll hail a cab,"

Marvin began to pour, "Don't think you'll get any, it's such a snowy evening. Trains are out, and I don't imagine many people are either,"

"Look, I really ought to try, I mean-"

_"Oh, woe is me!"_ Marvin cried, fanning himself over dramatically, "Think of my _life long sorrow_ if you were to..." He paused, thinking, "Catch, _uhm,_ catch... Pneumonia! And... _die,"_

Whizzer doubled over with laughter, beautiful chuckles which were so rich and warm, and after a while strode towards Marvin.

"Look, I'll be back next week, won't I? You can be away from me for a week,"

"But Whiz, I don't want you to freeze, hon. It's _horrible_ out there, but here," He glances to the taller man, softly smiling, "Here it's..."

"Warm,"

_"Loving,_ anything you want, I can try and provide. For you, Whizzer," He gently took one of his hands and fiddled with a small black ring, "For you,"

_"Maybe_ just a cigarette more," Whizzer sighed, "And I don't even smoke,"

Marvin chuckled, "Just take a look outside at that storm,"

"My mama is making brisket,"

"Sure she'll save you some!"

"You can talk, she _loves_ you! Remember when we were younger and she gave you most of the breakfast before me, because _I wasn't dressed,"_ He snickered.

"Well, I wouldn't want you sitting there in your boxers only," He gently kissed Whizzer's knuckle, "Although I'd see you in _anything._ Nothing at all if that was the case,"

"Jesus, what was in that drink?" Whizzer remarked, Marvin giving a bark of laughter.

"I gotta get _home-"_

"But-"

"Lend me a comb, would you? I ruined my hair,"

Marvin suddenly had an idea. Judging by how the last two kisses had gone, he reckoned that Whizzer wouldn't mind if he...

"Marv?"

"Oh, sure," He swiped the object off the table, and went to pass it to Whizzer. When he tried to reach for it, Marvin pulled it away.

_"Marvin,"_ His tone was warning, but his smile said otherwise.

"What? Come take it," Faux innocence laced his voice as Whizzer tried once more. Suddenly, Marvin was swerved round, and with an _"oomph!"_ Pressed against the doorway, Whizzer towering over him. The room was suddenly too hot.

"Give it back,"

"Fine. Only if you kiss me, though," He grinned cheekily. Being under Whizzer wasn't helping the alcohol tipping through his system, although he was only slightly tipsy.

"You don't- Never mind. I'll just... fix it when I get home," He pushed off the wall to gather his coat, and Marvin felt a cold haze of guilt. Shit, was that too forward?

Whizzer made his way to the door, and turned the knob, revealing the beige hallway of the complex, "I'll see you? Next week?"

"Yeah," His voice cracked, "Uh, yeah, that's- that's okay,"

"Bye, Marvin,"

"Bye," And once Whizzer left, Marvin stood alone. He didn't sit, or pace, he just, well, stood. Remembering Whizzer's grin, how it felt to have him above him... He _needed_ him. It wasn't just want, it was _need._ He needed to snuggle with him on nights like that, making sure he was warm enough to feel the love Marvin tried to radiate through a touch, a word, a whisper...

He couldn't let him go out into that storm, for god's sake.

He dashed out of the apartment, racing through the hall, and down the stairs. He didn't bring a coat in his rush, but he didn't care. The sheer reality of the raw emotions he just felt were enough to keep him warm.

When he got to the door, he was Whizzer standing by the road.

"Wait!" He shouted over the noise,

"Whizzer!"

The snow was flurrying past them as Whizzer turned around, "Marvin?"

Before he could think better of it, he hurried up to Whizzer and nearly threw himself onto him, pressing their lips together. His lips were cold, making Marvin press harder to try and warm them. This kiss was different to the others that they'd shared on dates. It was warm, and deep, rich, just like Whizzer's laugh, and the latter wrapped his arms around Marvin's torso as they pressed their lips together.

"Please stay," Marvin shuddered against Whizzer's lips.

"Okay," Whizzer sighed, gleefully, bringing them both back into the apartment, "Okay,"

Marvin woke up the next morning with Whizzer's head gently laid on his chest, his hand in Whizzer's locks, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me extremely happy! <33  
> my tumblr: jaydenmonossyn!


End file.
